Luz de Luna con polvo de estrellas
by Hanhermy
Summary: Esta historia formó parte del 2do. reto del foro Harmony hasta la Tumba para el duelo "Amor", pareja libre. Nunca había escrito una viñeta Harry/Luna, así que espero les agrade, son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y los reviews.


**Luz de luna con polvo de estrellas**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo su universo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para entretener y huir un poco del mundo muggle. Esta viñeta es parte del 2do. Reto del foro Harmony hasta la Tumba, ¡disfruten la lectura!

Dedicado a ti, que prefieres a Luna por soñadora y diferente, tal y como eres tú, quien me animó a no dejar de lado mi esencia y a continuar con mis locuras escritas; aunque no pueda verte, siempre estás en mi mente y corazón y añoro el día de nuestro reencuentro.

**LUZ DE LUNA CON POLVO DE ESTRELLAS**

Era un día normal de invierno en Hogwarts, más específico, el último día antes de partir a pasar las vacaciones decembrinas con la familia. Dentro del castillo, los estudiantes corrían de un lugar a otro acomodando sus baúles y conversando con sus amigos, todo era ambiente de relajación y felicidad. Pero las cosas más mágicas eran las que ocurrían en los terrenos.

Los jardines se encontraban a la espera de que la primera nevada cayera para hacerlos más majestuosos de lo que se veían normalmente, el cielo se encontraba en el momento próximo a que el sol se ocultara, con los últimos rayos de la tarde iluminando todo. Debajo de los árboles que habían perdido recientemente sus hojas, se encontraba una chica poco común ataviada con un atuendo extraño con su hermoso cabello rubio cubierto por un gorrito gracioso. Luna Lovegood estaba concentrada leyendo la revista de su padre que mantenía de cabeza. Tan enfrascada estaba en el artículo sobre los efectos que los narggles provocaban en Navidad a los magos, que no sintió cuando otra persona la encontraba con la mirada y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Una mano cubierta por un guante negro cubrió sus ojos, obligándola a dejar a un lado la revista con una sonrisa. Antes de que otra cosa pasara, ella comentó:

-¿Podrías soltarme? No sé quién eres.

La mano dejó de cubrir sus ojos y una risa varonil se escuchó a su espalda, provocando que su estómago sintiera mil mariposas revolotear dentro de ella, volteando hacia su visitante. Un joven de brillantes ojos esmeralda protegidos por lentes redondos le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Quise venir a platicar contigo antes de que las chicas te acaparen durante la cena.- Comentó el mago escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con gesto despreocupado.

Al mismo tiempo, se aproximaba a ella y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas al igual que su nariz, producto del frío que se sentía. Ahí, sobre la nieva y justo enfrente de sus soñadores ojos azules, estaba la razón de los insomnios de Luna y ella le miraba embelesada, con las mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír producto de observar a semejante ángel responderle de igual forma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia que la separaba de él corriendo y lo estrechó en un abrazo muy fuerte, en el que ella podía aspirar su aroma masculina y sentir los latidos rápidos que marcaba su corazón.

El joven le sacaba poco más de media cabeza a ella, razón por la que lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado a la altura de su cintura, como temiendo que se fuera a desvanecer como pasaba durante las pocas horas que lograba dormir.

-Se siente bien así, ¿no te parece Luna?- comentó el joven al tiempo que trazaba pequeños círculos sobre la espalda de la muchacha.

-Bastante, me siento increíblemente feliz en este momento aquí, contigo.-respondió con una sonrisa pacífica y feliz mientras hundía más su cara cerca del hombro del joven, sintiendo cómo él también dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- Te extrañé muchísimo Harry.

-Yo también Lun, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Lentamente, Harry Potter tomó las manos de la joven que se aferraban a él por detrás de su espalda y comenzó a subirlas hasta dejarlas en su cuello, sonriendo al tenerla un poco más cerca de él, solo unos pocos centímetros lejos de su cara y logrando que Luna se sonrojara.

Mientras se encontraban en ese momento tan eterno y efímero a la vez, absorbiendo lo más que podían el uno del otro y envolviéndose en felicidad extrema, la luna comenzó a salir y la primera estrella de la noche le sonrió a la joven pareja. Harry comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa causando que Luna se retirara un poco para observarlo mejor y cuestionarlo con la mirada.

-Me pones nervioso.- dijo, luego de sonrojarse más y mirar fijamente a la rubia, quien también se había sonrojado con las palabras del moreno.

-¿Yo? Si no estoy haciendo algo.- respondió Luna sonriente, si quería jugar, ella ganaría.

Harry se acercaba cada vez más hacia los labios de la muchacha, quien se alejaba un poco, ¿acaso estaba bromeando con ella?

-Sí, es más que obvio que no estás haciendo nada Luna.- comentó Harry un poco cabizbajo, tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Luna rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

-No entiendo Harry, ¿qué quieres que haga entonces?- preguntó coqueta, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

La mirada de Harry se iluminó más, su sonrisa se ensanchó y Luna fue consciente de que sus manos, que mantenía sobre su cintura, comenzaron a temblarle. Ella por su parte, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ferozmente y sentir cómo su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho con cada milímetro que el moreno acortaba hacia sus labios: estaba a punto de besarla. Dulce y sutilmente, Harry tomó su nuca, juntó por fin sus labios con los de ella en un ósculo ansiado, lleno de admiración, cariño, ternura y amor, provocando mil sensaciones en interior y deleitándose con el sabor de cada uno de ellos. El beso fue perfecto, ni tan corto ni tan largo, interrumpido únicamente por las sonrisas que se dibujaban en cada rostro; Luna dejó que Harry descansara su frente con la de ella, acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo. Sobre sus cabezas, la homónima de la chica brillaba hermosamente, siendo testigo de todo lo que recién había ocurrido.

-¿Sabes Luna? No necesito nadamás que esto para ser yo mismo y sentirme feliz. Solo con las estrellas de testigos y nosotros así, abrazados, es suficiente. No sé cómo ni cuándo ocurrió esto, pero estoy feliz de que nos haya pasado por igual.- comentó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando de nuevo la cara de la joven entre sus manos y robándole un tierno beso.

-Solo tú y yo, el polvo de estrellas puede esperar Harry.- concluyó la rubia abrazándolo.

Espero les haya gustado, es un poco cursi, lo sé, pero así es el amor para mí… También sé que no es un Harmony (que es mi pareja favorita), pero está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí quien cree que Luna y Harry también pudieron haber sido una buena opción de pareja… Se despide de ustedes y espera volverlos a ver pronto, su amiga Hanhermy.


End file.
